The Five Senses
by SarahLou
Summary: Rose and Scorpius go over the five senses and how they relate to one another. COMPLETED!
1. Sight

Hello, all. I'm expecting this to be a few chapters long. It will be based around the five senses...and it might seem a little out-there to some of you. Anyway, give it a chance. Please read/review. Your feedback is much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.

* * *

I had decided that I didn't like my looks long before I turned that age when I should start caring. I had known from an early age that I was not gifted with beauty; my boy cousins frequently told me so when we were younger. They weren't being mean, they were being truthful, and everybody knows that children don't have filters. Everybody also knows (or at least tells me) that I am destined for great things and it doesn't matter what I look like, or at least it shouldn't.

My lack of aesthetics never really bothered me until I turned sixteen. I never had problems talking to guys and I had friends who were girls, too, and they never judged. I just figured that everybody liked me for what was inside…and I was always told growing up that if anybody was interested in me. My hair is supposed to be auburn, a sad mix of red and brown that just sort of looks awkward on me. It's also curly and if I took the time to manage it I'm sure I could make it look decent. My complexion isn't bad but I was gifted with my father's freckles and I'm not fat but I definitely don't have a model figure. Overall, I look pretty plain.

The only problem I had with myself was that I didn't have noticeable eyes. Through my deductions I concluded that even truly ugly people could be considered gorgeous or handsome if they had a nice pair of eyes.

Technically, I inherited my mother's eye color: Brown; The color of chocolate frogs, my broomstick, my cat's fur and the cover of my favorite book. Also the color of mud, bludgers and Filch's Polyjuice potion. I found out the last bit in a nasty potion experiment gone wrong in my third year. I hate the color of my eyes like I hate my dad's everlasting obsession with the Chudley Cannons or my brother's obsession with getting higher marks than me, even though he is two years younger.

It's not even that my eyes are brown, it's that even though my mother has brown eyes, they're almost inhumanely beautiful. Her eyes aren't even called brown, they're called "chocolate" by most everybody who meets her. Like, really? Even if her eyes were just brown, they would still have the ability to light up any room and capture everybody's attention. I must have missed the brown/chocolate eye memo.

Dad and Hugo lucked out. They have blue eyes which are of course by default considered great no matter what shade or shape. Dad has mischievous eyes, strained by time but kept young by his sense of humor. His eyes have always been comforting to me, like when I was five and broke mom's favorite vase and he tried, with great difficulty, to charm it back together. In his eyes I have never seen anger or judgment, only love. Hugo's eyes are the exact same shade as dad's except they still hold some innocence that make them seem more like a vast ocean filled with questions instead of irises and pupils and corneas.

Of course, I shouldn't even bother pondering about eyes unless I mention Uncle Harry, who has everybody beat. Nothing can compare with green, the color of grass, my favorite Quidditch Team (The Kenmare Kestrels) and my birthstone….but also the color of Slytherin, really gross bogies and really tart apples. Even so, Uncle Harry had the most interesting eyes I have ever seen. I've been told that they are an exact replica of Great Aunt Lily's, so she must have been a very pretty woman. I imagine that she looked similar to my cousin, Lily. In Uncle Harry's eyes a lot of pain is evident, but there's also a lot of love in there, too. Who knew that eyes could hold such emotion? Uncle Harry's eyes even have history.

What brings about my rant on eyes? That would be none other than the bane of my existence, the top of my class, the cruelest of them all: Scorpius Malfoy. Even Scorpius, who is the ugliest (at least on the inside) person that I know, has the most wonderful silver eyes.

Silver…the color of sickles, jewelry, nice muggle cars and is often found around the outside of clouds. What upsets me most is that Scorpius knows that he's good looking. He frequently "struts", "saunters" and "glides" through the corridors of Hogwarts without giving a second thought about anybody else or their feelings. Frankly, it infuriates me. Whenever he looks me straight in the eye, though, I know I'm in trouble because his eyes are, sadly, my biggest weakness.

Then that leaves me angry…because up until now I never even cared about my eye color or anything having to do with features in general. I never cared or even noticed anybody's eyes until I actually looked at his. Now, I can't stop thinking about his eyes or what he thinks when he looks in mine…Mine are like brown puddles filled with nothing.


	2. Sound

Disclaimer: Since I'm still a poor college student I doubt that I own Harry Potter or that I'm JK Rowling. Harry Potter does not belong to me.

A/N: Here's chapter two, as promised. Reviews make my day... and only make me a better writer. Thank you to **Mountain Mist** and **IWantALLTheIceCreamFlavours** for your reviews in chapter one.

* * *

Chapter Two: Sound

When you're the kind of person that's talked about frequently, your ears tend to be more sensitive than others. At the sound of your name you have this key sense of hearing that is able to work out murmurs and whispers that are obviously not meant for your listening pleasure. You know you're notorious when you're the topic of these murmurs and whispers for a long period of time. People overhear other people say something and then they feel the need to put in their two cents, whether they know you personally or anything about you at all. It's almost like my name makes everybody's ears perk up. I knew I was notorious the minute I stepped on to King's Cross station when I was eleven years old. Imagine me: young, dashing, intelligent Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy being thrown into the public eye for the first time…and all I hear are people whispering about my parents and most importantly, me: one of the children born after the fire of war, the son of a once evil-Voldemort-follower, the spitting image of his father and an automatic enemy to many.

Obviously an eleven year old child doesn't understand what it's like to be gossiped about, but it never really bugged me until I entered school and discovered that children have just as much to say as their parents, sometimes even more. My parents had protected me from all that was vile and cruel in the world as much as they possibly could, because according to grandma and grandpa, the magical world wasn't ready for another Malfoy just yet. So imagine my surprise on that bright and crisp September morning when I finally realized for the first time that my dad was basically famous. Mom and dad never mentioned what happened in the war but I do know that dad had something to do with it; he just never told me how involved he actually was. Grandpa was also very discreet about the events of the war and constantly told me to "keep the past in the past". After awhile I stopped with the questions and just figured I would piece things together on my own once I got to Hogwarts.

Anyway, I also realized soon after that people talked about me and my family…a lot. They never seemed to get tired of it, either. Whenever I walked past somebody at King's Cross they would first gawk at me and then bend over to the nearest person and whisper something in a very hurried manner. I'm betting if it wasn't about my parents then it was about my stunning good looks, but of course I can't be sure. I wasn't very interesting when I was younger so I'm assuming they didn't have much else to talk about. I must admit, though, that for an eleven year old I was pretty damn good looking: Chiseled features, stunning blonde hair. Oh, I'm rambling.

Everybody whispered, well almost everybody. The only person who talked about me when I was around or cared to ask me questions directly was none other than that little nosy brat, Rose Weasley. My dad had told me that the Weasley family was a bunch of do-gooders and that if I hung out with any of their kids I was only going to get into trouble. However, I wasn't exactly warned before I got on the train that the Weasleys produce like rabbits so basically any part of the train I went on, you can bet there was one waiting. Finally, I gave up and figured that I could just sit in a compartment with a bunch of other random first years and if they so happened to be part of the Weasley-Potter clan, then I'd ignore them. Lo and behold, when I chose my compartment little Rose Weasley was right in the middle of a sentence, talking about none other than me.

I didn't recognize her at first; she was sitting with two other boys who were listening to her with unadulterated interest. I found out later that their names were Louis and Albus. Louis had strawberry blonde hair and a reddish face. Albus, of course looked like his dad…enough said. Rose was a plain girl, at least back then, with long auburn hair and brown eyes. Now that I think about it…she's an exact hybrid of her parents.

"Dad said I'm not supposed to talk to him, AND I hear his dad once did bad things for the Dark L-Oh, hi! Do you want to sit here?" she asked, in the perkiest fake voice I had ever heard in my entire life… Even faker than Grandma Malfoy's. Of course, that fake happy voice was accompanied with an equally fake smile. I decided right then and there that I couldn't stand Rose Weasley. Even though I was only eleven and didn't know a lot about hate, I could tell that my dislike toward her was slowly edging toward that very feeling.

Once I actually sat down in the unoccupied seat and the introductions were made (with inner groans on my part at having chosen a Weasley-contaminated compartment), Rose decided it was time to ask me questions. First they were questions about my interests and favorites, which seemed easy enough to answer. Then she started asking these nosy, personal questions. Most of them I didn't know the answer to because they were about my dad and had pertained to events that happened before I was even born. That didn't stop her from trying to give me the third degree though. Oh no, Rose Weasley may have been plain, but that didn't stop her from talking. In fact, she talked so much that my ears felt like they were starting to bleed. I reminded myself that as soon as we got to Hogwarts I was going to find out exactly how many Weasleys there were and what year they were in.

After Rose had exhausted herself with questions, the ride was almost over and we were just minutes away from Hogsmeade. Albus seemed embarrassed that his cousin hadn't shut her mouth for the duration of the trip and Louis just stared at me in disbelief, like I had expected. Now that we're older, I've actually become quite good friends with Albus and Louis, but they know to not bring up that train ride or their tyrannous female counterpart. On that particular train ride though, I couldn't help thinking that they really were an odd bunch of misfit kids and I almost chuckled to myself as I thought of how much havoc they must go through during holidays, and thinking about ways to avoid riding with them on the Hogwarts Express ever again.

As the years went on I realized that Rose Weasley definitely had a need to speak her mind. She didn't hold back whether it was politics, potions or Quidditch. Really, for her, no topic was off limits and if you didn't agree with her then she would have this annoying tendency to drive her point home like her life depended on it. The problem was that I didn't like keeping quiet while she blabbed on and on about her opinions for however long people would listen… what was even stranger was that people actually seemed to want to listen. She had this great influence over her family members and friends that I found myself getting angry over. Why should her voice stand out above everybody else's? Why should she dictate while everybody else just followed? Why was she allowed to brainwash everybody into listening to what she had to say?

Thus, I felt the need to start sharing my opinions as well. That idea didn't fly too well with Miss-Know-It-All Weasley. It doesn't help that we don't agree on anything…at all: She likes chocolate frogs, I prefer Acid Drops; She thinks that the beaters are the most important part of a Quiddich team and I think that without a Seeker the game has no point. The list goes on and on, so now not only do I know what Rose likes and dislikes, but I also know the reasons why and all of the details that surround why her opinions are the way they are. By arguing and listening to Rose Weasley share her views and complain nonstop, I now know more about her than I would ever like to know. It feels oddly intimate and sort of scary at the same time. I feel like I know more about her than her "friends" or parents ever will. The only reason I know all of this about her is because I'm the only person who talks back.

One thing that sort of irked me about Rose was that she didn't seem to mind arguing with me. Nothing I said seemed to put her off her game or take away from her point of view. She couldn't be moved, and yet she had a way to get me so angry that I couldn't look at her. For most of my life I have had people agree with me simply for the fact that I was a Malfoy and therefore part of one of the most established wizarding families since…well, forever. I am wizarding royalty but that doesn't seem to bug Rose or hinder her from disagreeing with me. She probably has some sort of false sense of superiority because she's related to Harry Potter, who supposively saved the wizarding world… I bet she thinks she's the smartest, prettiest and most clever witch on the whole island of Scotland just because she's related to a bunch of famous people… What a stupid idea.

Now that I'm sixteen, I know I still get whispered about. Let's be honest here: I'm athletic, funny and what I lack in brains I make up for in quick wit. It's not my fault that I was born famous and still cause an uproar wherever I go. Now that I'm older, I've learned how to drown out the voices of people who don't like me or who don't know me enough to judge but still seem to do so anyway. All of those voices have no effect on me. Except, begrudgingly, the voice of Rose Weasley.

The longer I've known Rose, the more I've been subjugated to her opinions and lately, it's been hard to not listen to what she has to say. Not because I'm interested or even care what she thinks about me, but because she just seems to always be there. Even though we're not in the same house (I'm in Slytherin, she's a Gryffindor), I always see her. She's in classes, she's on her house's Quiddich team and of course during meals I can hear her voice across the great hall. It never used to be like this, but now I can't get away from her and her voice is constantly in my head. It's exhausting.


	3. Scent

Hi guys! Here's Chapter 3, I hope you like it. There's a lot more dialogue and less internal-talking...I guess you could say. Tell me if you guys like or if you would prefer less talking. Anyway, read/review/enjoy :) It's about Smell.

* * *

Smell is supposed to be the sense that initiates the biggest trigger of certain memories. For Rose, there were a lot of smells that were triggers. Anything that was burnt reminded her of her mother's cooking, grass reminded her of summers at the Borrow when she was a child, and gasoline reminded her of riding in Grandma and Grandpa Granger's car, but only because she had done it a few times and the smell was so foreign to her.

Rose didn't normally think about smells, except today in Potions they were learning about the Amortentia potion. This was especially dull for Rose, who hated potions at best on a regular day. Her thoughts were interrupted as Beverly Finnigan giggled in the front row as Professor Vane explained the ingredients and use of Amortentia.

Great, her least favorite class was now combined with girls who were already very silly acting even more so. It was almost too much to bear. She wished there were some windows in the dungeon so she could at least look out into the sunlight, which was a rarity in early April. There was absolutely nothing to stare at down here…well there was some_one_, but Rose refused to look toward where the Slytherins were sitting. She would not give Scorpius the satisfaction of knowing that she paid attention to him when he didn't notice or care about her at all.

Professor Vane had been talking rather animatedly about the Amoretentia potion for the past fifteen minutes, and now it was time to brew. Unfortunately, Rose hadn't paid attention and was lagging behind everybody else, who had already started gathering ingredients. Embarrassed at losing track of time and her lack of motivation, Rose started, begrudgingly, to get to work. As she started mixing and stirring, she pondered absentmindedly why she hated potions so much.

Was it that the dungeons were so gloomy? Rose shook her head _no_; probably not…The dorms weren't much better and just as cold in the winter. Was it the professor? No, Professor Vane was just as good as any other teacher at Hogwarts, even though she seemed a bit immature. What else could it be? Rose's conscience knew the answer. _I'm not as good at potions as Malfoy… and only got an E on the OWLS, while he probably got an O_. Rose scoffed at her immaturity. Even though she disliked potions before, she knew that her hatred of it was because of a stupid reason. And now, having potions with the Slytherins this year made it even more miserable because he could gloat in all of his prat-like glory while she had to sit and watch him beat her at every single potion they made. As she looked to the right of the classroom, his potion was already starting to bubble and get that pearl-like sheen.

"Hey Weasley, are you going to finish the potion before the end of the year?" Scorpius asked arrogantly as his potion swirled happily in front of him, giving him an angelic glow. _Oh, if only the potion knew_.

"For your information, Malfoy, I like to put time and care into my potions and not rush like you. Remember second year when your swelling potion made your head twice its size because you added too many puffer-fish eyes and it exploded?" Rose reminisced fondly as the rest of the Gryffindors chuckled. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin had calmed down extensively since the days of the Golden Trio, but there was still some residual animosity between the houses…it was more of a merry competition, with Rose and Scorpius as the center pieces between the sixth years.

Finally after much tedious effort and a little help from Albus, Rose had her potion finished. She waited for the pearly steam to reach her nose so she could figure out what hers smelled like. Albus's potion had smelled of handle polish, Aunt Ginny's cookies and something else that he wouldn't mention. Although Rose was under the impression that it was the smell of Beverly Finnigan's perfume, which could be smelled from a mile away. Everybody knew that Albus had a thing for Beverly and had fancied her since first year, but were too kind to tease him about it…Except for Rose, of course.

"If you keep staring, maybe she'll magically fall in love with you." Rose whispered in Albus's ear as he watched Beverly add in her last ingredients a few seats forward. He noticeably jumped and glared before putting a sample of his potion in a vial and turning it into Professor Vane. Rose laughed and took a big whiff of her potion. It smelled of old books, the garden her mum kept in the backyard and something else that she couldn't quite place. It wasn't a bad smell…sort of spicy and earthy. She kept sniffing to try and figure out what the last ingredient was until her face was inches from her cauldron and she got a bit too much steam up her nose, causing her to choke and cough loudly.

"You alright Rose?" Albus asked, slapping his cousin on the back hard.

"I'm _fine"_ she snapped, exasperated that everybody was now looking at her questioningly. She poured some of her potion in a vial and corked it before bringing it up to Professor Vane. As she packed up she listened in on what everybody else's potions smelled like:

"Mine smelled like my cat" one Slytherin girl said gloomily to her friend as she cleaned up her work table.

"Yeah well mine smelled like the owlry so I didn't fare much better"

"Mine smelled like shepherd's pie, pumpkin pasties and treacle tart" Clarence Goyle described to Scorpius as they walked out of the classroom, Rose and Albus following not far behind.

"God, Clarence, do you love anything that isn't food?" Scorpius asked condescendingly as they headed off to lunch.

"For your information, Malfoy, Albus smelled food and so did a lot of other people. It's not uncommon, really. In fact, my Uncle Harry said he smelled treacle tart, too" Rose said as she and Albus passed them by…she loved getting the last word.

"Well what did you smell, then?" Scorpius called after her, noticeably annoyed that she had been butting in on his conversation, but still curious since he hadn't heard her mention what she had smelled in potions… Even though he would never admit that he was listening for it.

"Why should you care?" she yelled over her shoulder as she and Albus hurried off to go eat before they went to Charms, a smug smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she walked into the Great Hall.

"I don't know why you let him rile you up; he's the biggest git since his dad came to this school…he just does it to get your attention because he knows you'll the only who'll talk back" Albus observed as they sat down for lunch, the sweet aromas made Rose realize she was hungrier than she thought as she dug into the mashed potatoes.

"I dn't wet him wile me up!" Rose spat indigently through her mouth full of food…Mum always said that she had inherited dad's eating habits.

"You guys would make _such_ a cute couple if you could just get along." Beverly Finnigan said from a few seats down. Rose just raised her eyebrow as she swallowed; trying not to betray her emotions before turning back to her meal while Albus stared in wonder at Beverly from afar.

"So do you think she'd go for a bloke like me?" Albus whispered across the table, his black hair almost completely covering his eyes. Rose stared at Beverly, who was looking in a mirror and fixing her hair. Rose scoffed and turned back to Albus, who shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his lunch merrily. Rose wondered how Albus could find a girl who was so vain so attractive, when there were plenty of other girls who were pretty, nice and had way more substance. Albus was the perfect example of why Rose thought she would never get a boyfriend, since she refused to look or act like something she wasn't.

While she was pondering her thoughts, Scorpius walked by to talk to Alfred Thomas, as he brushed by her Rose breathed in at the same time and all too suddenly realized what the third ingredient to her potion was.

"No…" she said to herself as she tried to get the scent back. "It can't be."

"Can't be what?" Albus asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing…I have to go study before Charms" Rose said as she gathered her stuff quickly, backing into Scorpius as she sat up. He grabbed her arm instinctively to keep her from falling as she slipped on some spilled pumpkin juice. When Scoripus pulled her up Rose almost fell into him, getting another whiff of the same smell that was part of her Amortentia potion. She breathed in heavily to make sure it was right as she straightened herself out.

"Weasley what's wrong with you these days?" Scorpius asked as he fixed his robes and walked off. Rose didn't see him look back at her as she hid her face in humiliation.

"I can't believe I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy." she whispered to herself as she rubbed her face tiredly.

* * *

That night, Rose sat on her bed in the dorm with her best girl friend, Amelia Longbottom. She had known Amelia since they were kids when they had spent summer days together while their parents chatted for hours about their days in school. And even though they weren't as close as Rose was to Albus, she knew that now was definitely the time for some fellow female advice, and that obviously could not come from Albus.

"Are you sure it was Scorpius, and not just like…trees or something?" Amelia asked as she opened up her second package of Berties Botts Every Flavor Beans. Amelia had a sweet tooth and Rose knew that as soon as she pulled out her stash of sweets, Amelia would be in the talking mood. Since Amelia had gotten a P in potions last term, she wasn't in it this year. After much explaining on Rose's part, Amelia finally had grasped the concept of Amortentia.

"Yes, I'm sure it was him." Rose said as she flipped through an old issue of witches weekly absentmindedly.

"Well, it doesn't mean that you necessarily love him, it just means that you're attracted to him…I wouldn't take it too seriously." Amelia concluded, digging around for a Chocolate Frog. "Do you want this?" She asked Rose as she started opening the package. Rose shook her head distractedly as she thought of her predicament.

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens." Rose said decidedly.


	4. Touch

A/N: Thank you so much for the positive feedback on the last chapter! Sorry for the late update, but I snapped my glasses this weekend and wasn't able to go on the computer very much. This chapter is all about touch, I hope you like it.

I forgot this in the last chapter, but…Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Four: Touch

Scorpius Malfoy had always loved Potions Class. There was nothing more rewarding than seeing the results of hard work literally appearing right before your eyes. He had realized early on that he was a very calculating individual, which was why Potions was probably his favorite subject. It was all very simple to him: you add the ingredients, you stir the right way for the right amount of time and then you get the end product. The only reason it shouldn't or wouldn't follow that order is if you mess something up. The reason most people didn't like Potions was because they were careless or sloppy, and Scorpius knew he was neither... he learned his lesson in second year.

Today they were writing in-class essays and Scorpius was already done with his. Really, it was a very simple topic that even the simplest third year could have written with their eyes closed: "The Most Common Uses of Rat Parts in Potions." Scorpius took a look around the classroom to see who else had already completed the essay. As his eyes approached the front of the class he caught Rose Weasley whispering to Albus Potter, probably trying to help each other out…since they were both completely dismal at potions.

It didn't surprise Scorpius that Potter was completely dim-witted when it came to Potions. The only things his brain had ever processed were food and Quidditch… and maybe Beverly Finnigan, who clearly had no interest in him. Even worse than Abus was Rose…and it struck Scorpius as odd that Rose didn't catch onto Potions. She was obviously the smartest witch in their year and yet she was always one of the last people done with anything related to the subject. After pondering for about ten minutes why Rose didn't do well in Potions, Scorpius decided that he was spending far too much time focusing on what went on inside Rose Weasley's brain and instead went back to his fantasy of Slytherin snatching the win from Hufflepuff in the upcoming Quiddich game.

Scorpius realized he must have fallen asleep somewhere in his daydream because the next thing he knew, Albus Potter was poking him on the shoulder.

"Whaddyawant?" Scorpius asked as he yawned and stretched his long arms.

"You and I have to switch seats because my cousin can't keep her mouth shut." Albus said gloomily as he looked at Clarence Goyle, who was only three inches into his essay and sweating profusely. Professor Vane was looking at them expectantly, waiting for them to make the move so she could go back to doing "important" things. Scorpius made sure to sigh noticeably before gathering his bag and walking down to sit next to Rose, who had her head in her hands and was mouthing the words that she had already written down, which were few.

"You know we're running out of time," Scorpius said nonchalantly as he sat down, Professor Vane shot him another look before she went back to reading the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. Rose presented him with a glare before she went back to reading and editing what she had written down. She was in panic mode, and Scorpius knew the feeling well. Every time before a Quiddich match he felt it...which he would never admit to his teammates. No, that secret feeling was only for him: never show a sign of weakness, that was a Malfoy policy.

As Scorpius looked at Rose in her state of confusion panic, he was overcome with the most peculiar feeling. He wanted to touch her hair or even her arm, just to see what she would do. He wanted to see her face flush with anger and for her to focus all of her attention on him. It was the most hilarious thing for him to watch get angry, because she seemed to think that she could do him harm. Well, a few times she had, but mostly she would just get red and stalk off in all of her fury. When she was angry, Rose Weasley was a different person and Scorpius hated to admit it, but he thought that it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He liked to ruffle her feathers, and enjoyed knowing that he was one of the only people who could do it. She was always an even tempered little miss-know-it-all-goodie-two-shoes…except when he was around. Or at least she used to be.

Lately Rose had been acting very different. She wasn't able to look Scorpius in the eye and she seemed to squirm around uncomfortably when he was around. A few times he had bumped into her in the hallways and she had this look on her face like she had just had the life sucked out of her by a Dementor. Scorpius disregarded it as girl problems the first few times it happened, but this was getting ridiculous. He missed her anger. As Scorpius thought about this, he noticed that Rose was almost done with her essay; even though he was sure that it probably wasn't very good, seeing as how she rushed to finish it. There was still twenty minutes left of class, which meant that there was just enough time for Scorpius to get under Rose's skin. She set down her quill and leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest, trying not to notice that Scorpius was looking at her intently.

First he used a tactic that usually worked pretty fast; he leaned back in his chair and mimicked her movements, clearly staring. Scorpius knew that since Rose was already on her wits end it probably wouldn't be long before she snapped.

"Keep looking and I might do a trick" she muttered under her breath, blowing out a puff of air in annoyance. Scorpius thought he saw a hint of a smile on her face, but it was gone before he could be sure.

"I was planning on it." Scorpius retorted gaily as he continued looking, his smile broadening as she rolled her eyes.

"You're so creative, I couldn't have thought of something better if I were Merlin himself."

"Merlin was smart, but I'm not sure how good he was at trading barbs. You need to check the facts before you cite Wizards like that, Rose."

"Why don't you just—"

"Shhhhh! Do you both want detention?" Professor Vane glared at them from her desk; her glasses perched on the edge of her nose. Rose was about to reply back, but thought better of it since the usually lenient professor actually looked a little intimidating for once. Scorpius thought his fun was over until he figured out a way that would annoy his curly haired nemesis even more than usual. As Scorpius reclined backward he put his arm behind Rose's chair and started poking her in the small of the back. Rose's eyes widened in horror and then anger as she turned her head to glare daggers at him. Then she raised her hand…

"Profes-"

"Miss. Weasley, if you are done with your essay I would appreciate it if you would please give the other students a fair opportunity to finish theirs…in silence." Professor Vane didn't even look up from the Prophet this time. Rose's jaw dropped in shock at being yelled at by a teacher for the first time in her years at Hogwarts. Her face was turning beat red and Scorpius could have sworn that a pepper-up potion couldn't have had even close to the amount of steam that was brewing inside her head... So he decided to up his game a little bit. He relented the poking and watched as Rose's face and body visibly relaxed. _Not for long_, he thought to himself as he slowly inched his arm up and rested it lightly on his shoulder.

Rose tried to shrug his arm off but to no avail, his hand wasn't going anywhere. She shook her head and turned it to the right side of the class so she wouldn't have to look at him, taking noticeably agitated breaths that were meant to convey her annoyance. Then he started to slowly massage her shoulder and upper arm. This action was emitting numerous giggles from the two silly Gryffindor girls sitting behind them, which were quickly squashed by yet another glare from Professor Vane, who was losing her temper by now.

Scorpius felt so much satisfaction out of getting the best out of little Rose Weasley that he was almost surprised at his cleverness. He also noted that if Rose's arms crossed any further they were likely to wrap around her whole torso and she'd get stuck like that. He laughed quietly at the image which caused Rose to shoot him a look, eyebrows raised in question. Scorpius knew that he could not keep at this for much longer and so to make it easier he decided to pull Rose closer to him until she was flush against his side. He grinned wickedly at the violated look on her face.

"Aw Rosie, don't be so tense." He whispered coyly in her ear. He thought he saw goosebumps, but he couldn't be sure.

"I hate you, you know that? I really hate you." She whispered back, venom dripping off of each word.

"I don't believe that for a second." Scorpius retorted confidently as his hand inched up her shoulder, going first to her neck and then to her ear…which he started to massage lightly. Apparently this drove Rose over the edge because all in one instant parchment was flying, Rose's wand was out and Scorpius was sent on the floor. The bell rang and the rest of the students filed out of the room quickly and quietly, hoping to avoid the wrath of Professor Vane.

Rose stood over Scorpius, and both were breathing heavily. Rose's wand was at the ready and her face was contorted in a look that Scorpius had never seen before. He almost thought for a second that she was going to hex him. Scorpius, to his credit, was now in an upright position…though still on the floor. Professor Vane walked up to them calmly and quietly, not saying anything for a moment, just studying them both. Rose put her wand away and tried to straighten herself out… looking embarrassed. Before she could speak Professor Vane cut in,

"Would you two prefer to file my storage of ingredients or wash cauldrons?" Was all she asked before Rose grabbed her things and ran out of the Potions classroom. Professor Vane gave Scorpius a disappointed look before she left to join the Professors for lunch. Scorpius was left on the floor, confused as to what had just happened.

When he finally got up and gathered his things, he still felt shell shocked and looked as though he was in a trance. He had never seen Rose lose her temper like _that_ before. Surely he had done more horrible things to her in the past than touching her. Was she that offended by him that she couldn't even stand to be touched by him? This disappointed Scorpius more than he let on and although he tried not to show it, he was put out for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Come off it Scorpius, why won't you just tell me what happened?" Clarence asked at dinner. Scorpius was still acting like a zombie and had not even tried to touch his food. His eyes were out of focus and he kept sighing like a child who didn't get what he wanted on Christmas.

"Is it because you have detention with Weasley on Saturday?" Clarence tried again. It was no use. Even if Clarence had guessed what was wrong with Scorpius, he was not about to admit it out loud. So what if she didn't like him? So what if she didn't like it when he touched her? Why should Scorpius care? Those three questions were swirling around his head in a continuous cycle and he could not shake them. He should not be thinking of Rose Weasley this much. Even when he looked up to talk to Clarence he could see Rose out of the corner of his eye, not talking to anybody and looking almost as sullen as him. Well, at least he was not alone in his misery…even though she was the very cause of it.

That night while he was lying in bed, Scorpius was able to work through his emotions in a strategic and mathematical way. He concluded that it should not bother him that Rose Weasley was repulsed by him and that he was acting immature and childish…and lovesick, he grimaced in the dark at the word. Lovesick was not a feeling that the Malfoys approved of, so from that he concluded that he must annihilate the feeling completely. The Malfoys did not pine over anybody who did not want their attentions.

Still, even though he had thought out and deducted and concluded his emotions and even though he told himself he shouldn't be feeling the way he was, it didn't stop him from feeling that way…in fact, in his mind, he felt like the feeling was unjustly intensified.

"I can't believe I fancy Rose Weasley." he muttered to himself as he punched his pillow and tried to get some sleep, not looking forward to detention on Saturday.

Thank you to all you guys for Reviewing the last chapter: **jn.v13, Magical words from Muggle pens, L. Borealis, Arabella-Minette, Maddikinz940, Mountain Mist, Anonymous, SeraphimeRising **(you were right about the chapter order, by the way :)), **marrou **and** jocat! **


	5. Taste

A/N: Hi everybody! I know it's taken me awhile to update this, but I wanted to give the perfect ending and had writers block for quite some time. I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, here's the final chapter. If anybody has any other ideas for a follow up or any other kind of fic then let me know because I'm officially on summer vacation (yippee!) and I'll have a lot of free time to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5: Taste

Rose Weasley stood in front of the full length mirror that all of the sixth year girls shared. She had detention at eight with Scorpius and was trying to figure out what she should wear. It was difficult picking an outfit for a detention that one would be spending with somebody that they may or may not fancy…a lot. The new realization made her feel a combination of nervous, excited, guilty and disgusted with herself. She scrunched up her face at the cluster of emotions that she was feeling.

"This is so _stupid_" Rose muttered as she tried to get a look at her backside in the mirror, making sure that it didn't look too large or too small…or whatever it was that girls looked for when they checked their backsides in the mirror. She knew that it was useless to try and pick an outfit that was flattering but didn't look like she was trying too hard. She also knew that she was probably going to get dirty anyway so trying at all was useless and she should be wearing a pair of old sweats… but she couldn't keep the nagging thought out of her brain that she still kind of wanted to look halfway presentable. It wasn't fair that Scorpius would probably look amazing no matter what he wore. He could parade around in a potato sack and a large sum of the females at Hogwarts would STILL fancy him.

"Since when do you care about what you look like?" Amelia asked absentmindedly from her bed as she tried to finish her Herbology homework, obviously amused. A small smile was tugging at the corner of her lips. Her fringe covered her line of vision so she didn't see the glare that Rose shot her.

"I _don't_ care," Rose said as she vigorously yanked her favorite blouse over her head and threw it on the floor carelessly. "I just thought I'd try out a new look. There's nothing wrong with wanting to change my appearance" she stated huffily as she kneeled back in front of her trunk to look for something else. Why did her mom insist on her bringing every Weasley sweater she owned? She could have packed so many more clothes if it weren't for those awful things.

"Oh, okay, so you decide to try out a new look right before you go to detention with Malfoy…that makes perfect sense."

"Shut up, Amelia."

Walking the castle alone at night always gave Rose the willies. The lanterns casted an eerie glow on the stone walls and it felt like every one of her moves was being recorded by some unnamed entity. It was almost as if she moved too fast, she would break some sort of unsaid rule that existed between the walls. Of course, heading to the dungeons also added to the creepiness. She had decided to wear a sweatshirt and jeans, nothing too fancy. Amelia had been right; it would have looked suspicious if she wore a blouse or something nice. She realized that putting on her favorite set of dress robes was taking it a bit too far and that when Amelia bounced off her bed and handed her a pair of jeans a sweatshirt, she was only looking out for her. Amelia had her few moments of common sense, so when she did Rose usually listened.

What bugged Rose more was that she knew the exact reason why she wanted to look presentable, and who she wanted to impress. She shook her head at the knowledge that she had completely and utterly fallen for Scorpius Malfoy…and that these feelings probably existed long before she was willing to admit them. She knew that it was her pride that had kept her at bay for so long, and the fact that if Malfoy found out he would undoubtedly be a total and complete git about it and taunt her forever. By the time she was done pondering all of these thoughts of her potential embarrassment that she would never live down, she had arrived at the dungeons, and was eye to eye with Scorpius…

* * *

Scorpius looked in the mirror and checked his teeth one last time before he scowled and mentally kicked himself for feeling nervous. "_I look great_" he thought to himself, a little bit smugly, as he straightened out his pale gray jumper and dark blue jeans. Scorpius never told anybody, but he always thought his eye for fashion to be one of his strongest points.

"So you're sure there's no more spinach, right?" Scorpius asked Clarence as he picked at invisible pieces that he thought still resided in his perfectly white smile.

"Yes, I'm sure. I told you not to have the spinach." Clarence chuckled as he watched is best friend preen subconsciously for Weasley. "So, uh, is this like a date you two are going on or just some casual hangout?"

"Neither," Scorpius said, rather annoyed, as he tied his trainers, trying to distract himself from thinking of all the things that could possibly happen in this detention. This detention could make or break his future with Miss. Know-It-All, so he had to be prepared. He smiled dumbly at the recollection of their last encounter.

"Are you okay?" Clarence asked, as his friend's faced changed from one of agitation to pure bliss. Scorpius seemed to come out of his reverie and scowled at his friend for ruining his daydream.

"I gotta go, see you in a few hours." Scorpius took one last look in the mirror and grabbed his wand before walking briskly out of the dormitory, leaving a befuddled Clarence in his wake. Scorpius almost felt bad for his obviously confused friend, but not bad enough to explain himself. He didn't want to let anything slip before anything actually happened. And plus, if he told Clarence that he fancied Rose and then she rejected him, he would never be able to live it down. Divulging any details now would just be messy and Scorpius hated messes, and these feelings were messy enough.

It wasn't far to the Potions Classroom from the dormitory since they were in close proximity and by the time Scorpius had reached the door, Rose was also fast approaching. Her face was screwed up in what looked like deep thought, and she obviously hadn't seen him yet. She looked really pretty tonight, as if she had unintentionally known that he was going to be on edge and she should look super pretty, just to push him over.

Rose and Scorpius reached the Potions classroom at almost the exact same time. Rose's face quickly changed to that of annoyance

"So…" she started.

"So…" Scorpius mimicked, sweaty hands in his pockets.

_This is getting ridiculous_ Rose thought to herself as they both stood outside the classroom, neither saying anything... She starting to get seriously scared of being enveloped by the nervous energy that she was sure could be felt a mile away. "I guess I'll open the door then." She said awkwardly, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh, thanks." Scorpius said distractedly as he walked in with Rose following close behind. _Wow, great way to not look like a prat right there. Letting the girl hold the door open for you…good job, Casanova._

Professor Vane was sitting at her desk with a stack of scrolls in front of her. She had her quill in her mouth as she murmured the words to someone's essay. It must not have been a very good one because a scowl approached her face and she made several quick scratches with her quill before looking up and noticing Scorpius and Rose staring at her expectantly.

"Oh dear, you frightened me. Both of you look absolutely miserable, I do hope everything's all right?" she looked at one and then the other. Scorpius offered a smile while Rose shrugged. Teenagers were so hard to understand sometimes, especially these two.

"Okay…well, right then. Anyway, you both will be organizing my stores of ingredients and taking inventory because honestly, it's too bothersome for me to do. I'll give one of you the checklist, so make sure everything is there before you're done. It shouldn't take more than two hours." Professor Vane said as fast as possible, not wanting to see their expressions of horror at having to be put in that stuffy closet with one another for that long. Luckily, they remained expressionless as Professor Vane handed Rose the checklist and they made their way to the closet which contained all of the ingredients.

"Now, I know that there are some ingredients in here that are prohibited for students to use and they're charmed to stay closed…so don't even try using them. Good luck." Professor Vane said as she shut the door and let the two bask in the mess that was the potions storage closet.

"Do you know how to do this?" Scorpius asked Rose as she stared up at the shelves of various ingredients. She was guessing that some of them hadn't been used since her parents had attended Hogwarts.

"No idea" Rose said as she maneuvered the ladder that was leaning against the wall and hoisted herself up. "Hold this, would you?" she asked, shoving the list at Scorpius. He folded his arms and shook his head.

"No way Princess, I'm going to be the one on the ladder. You're going to fall and hurt yourself and then you'll have your dad come and kill me for being negligent. Not only that, but how will I know if you count the amount of ingredients correctly? Rose narrowed her eyes angrily at Scorpius' look of smug satisfaction at insulting her multiple times in one breath of air.

"For your information, Malfoy, I am perfectly capable of standing on a bloody ladder without falling and I can also count past ten, which I'm sure is something you have trouble doing. Just take the list and mark things down when I tell you. Believe it or not I have things to do and don't want to be here all night." _That was totally false_, Rose thought to herself as she started organizing and counting. She had nothing to do, but she wanted Scorpius to think otherwise. Just in case he thought that he knew that she wanted to be with him instead of in the dorm with Amelia. Well, if he DID think that, then that was just totally conceited and he should be slapped for thinking that. Rose tried to forget all about what Scorpius may or may not be thinking as she started working.

An hour or so passed without much talking, except for when Rose had to tell Scorpius how many of this or that there were and if anything was broken. Rose would move the ladder around Scorpius, who wouldn't budge even after countless requests and minor badgering. After she had counted and organized all of the ingredients at the top and him on the bottom, they completely stopped talking for awhile and were lost in their own thoughts. Rose thought of how Scorpius must feel so high and mighty, being able to play with people's emotions and get away with it. She felt disgusted that she could even think about fancying him and started slamming things around the angrier she got, not noticing Scorpius calling her from below.

"HEY Weasley, wow…okay, now that you're back on planet Earth, can you tell me how many jars of armadillo vile we have again?" Scorpius asked as he looked up and down the list. Rose faltered at first then regained her composure "Umm…six." She replied as she counted the jars. Since Scorpius had broken the quiet reverie, the awkward tension had returned, which Rose tried not to notice as she stepped down from the ladder. Scorpius was holding on to it to keep it steady.

"So I guess we can just work on the middle shelves together and then we'll be done" Scorpius said as he handed her back the list so she could see their progress. Rose nodded unemotionally and began to work, angry at her ability to show the exact opposite of what she was really feeling. Scorpius huffed loudly in an attempt to display his annoyance at her mood swings.

"Ha…look it's the Potions book we had first year!" Scorpius said as he pulled the misplaced book from a random shelf. He blew the dust off it and started flipping through the tattered pages. It must have been one of the books that had become too damaged to use throughout the years. Rose immediately recognized the worn out and dilapidated copy as her own.

Her parents had bought her a brand new book but she had carelessly dropped it in a mud puddle and had to use James's instead, who made her pay 5 sicles for it. His was tattered up already because he hated Potions almost as much as she did and didn't care what happened to the book. At the end of first year she was so fed up with Potions she just left the textbook under her worktable and forgot about it. Rose definitely hadn't expected to see it again, and had completely forgotten about the RW+SM that she had drawn in the front cover and most of the pages…oops. It wasn't after a few moments of silence and page flipping that Rose remembered. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Give that book to me." Rose said as she stood up and reached for it. Scorpius looked at her questioningly and put it over his head so she had no way to get it. After a few minutes of "give it to me or I'll hex you!" and failed attempts to get the book back, she finally gave up and huffed angrily.

"I don't know why you care so much, it's just a stupid book" Scorpius said, a smirk making its way onto his features at her annoyance.

"Never mind" Rose said, head in her hands as she waited for Scorpius to notice. He leaned back against the ladder and flipped a few more pages in silence. His eyebrows scrunched together as he saw what Rose was making a commotion about. In a corner of page 287, right next to a doodle of a Kenmare Kestrel leprechaun were the initials RW+SM, as plain as day. Scorpius flipped back to the front of the book and saw "Rose Weasley" written in sloppy handwriting. He remembered a time in their first year where she didn't seem to hate his guts, but he never thought she would have fancied him. He saw Rose, who still had her head in her hands, utterly embarrassed. As he went through more pages he noticed that some of his initials had big X's over them and even a few quill stabbings.

"When did you STOP fancying me in first year?" Scorpius asked, a bit amused at her overreaction. Rose perked up immediately and frowned in concentration, trying to remember the exact event that had caused her such anger. Her frown deepened as she remembered. She licked her lips before she began her explanation.

"It was when you chucked that spoonful of pudding at me in front of everybody in the great hall at the Halloween Feast." She said bemusedly...Her cheeks were tinged pink again at the thought of the embarrassing and terrible memory. Scorpius was looking at her with an odd expression on his face. "Do you remember?" she asked, mistaking his look as confusion.

"I think so. Well, you kind of deserved it. You made me look like a fool in Charms." He said with a smirk on his face. Rose's mouth was open in mock horror.

"I was only trying to help you…help you…I can't even remember what it was we were trying to do, but now you know I was only trying to help you so you would think I was smart and fancy me like I fancied you." She replied, gaining back some confidence. She turned away from Scorpius and began to arrange things on the middle shelves again. He stepped next to her and she could smell that same familiar scent that had been present in her Amortentia potion. They worked together, in unison, in a comfortable silence until Scorpius cleared his throat and broke it.

"I think that I would have figured out your intelligence somehow anyway. You're one of the smartest witches in our year. Someone would have to be completely off their rocker not to know that you were smart…well at everything but Potions." Rose rolled her eyes as she tried to hide her smile. Scorpius kept talking, the words coming out before he could think. "If I wouldn't have chucked the pudding at you, would you still have fancied me? Is that why you've always hated me… because I threw pudding at you?" he asked with a serious tone in his voice. "Because if you ask me, that's a pretty rotten reason."

"I never…hated you. I don't hate you..." Rose sputtered, unsure of what was going to happen next. She couldn't be sure if Scorpius was angry or not.

"Yes you do…you tell me all the time. You told me last week, you tell me whenever we win a match against you, sometimes you mouth it at me when—"

"Okay, okay I get it. I never really meant it though. I guess I just…I don't know." Rose said; her hands were starting to shake at the unexpected confrontation. She realized Scorpius was still looking at her expectantly. "I thought that I had to protect myself from you otherwise I would seriously fall for you… and not in that first year infatuation kind of way. So I decided from that moment on that I would hate you simply for the purpose of proving that I could." Rose mumbled, her hands becoming shakier. She wasn't sure if it was from the nerves or just for the fact that she was admitting everything that she had been feeling for so long. Finally she looked up at Scorpius, who had an intense expression on his face.

She decided to continue anyway, seeing as there was no going back and she might as well just get it all out. "And then weird things started happening. Girls started to fancy you left and right and I just wanted to prove that I wasn't like every other girl. Then when we had to brew the Amortentia potion things got _really_ weird because…well because I smelled… you." Rose made sure she kept her eyes on her hands and didn't look up. There was more silence, except this time it was noticeably awkward. Rose felt like crying. She had made herself look stupid and now he was going to go tell everybody that Rose Weasley had a creepy crush on him and thought his smell was erotic or something stupid like that…Great. She still had another whole year to live with this torture.

"I smelled you in my Amortentia too." Scorpius said as he scratched his neck nervously. He watched as Rose looked up at him with shock written all over her face. She looked back down and he took it as a sign to continue. He could feel himself turning beat red for once. It was humiliating to have to do this in the potions storage closet. In the short time he had realized he really had fallen for Rose Weasley, he had not expected to be telling it to her here. It was a surreal moment, as if everything was moving in and out of focus. Well, there was no going back now. "I've fancied you since first year, Rose. I never stopped. I guess it just took me awhile to realize it. And you, well you were just awful. I'm sorry to say it but you treated me like downright rubbish and sometimes it really hurt." Scorpius felt like a moron, he hated sharing feelings and looking vulnerable.

Rose didn't say anything, she felt terrible that she made Scorpius feel like that. True, sometimes he was a pretentious prat and needed to be put in his place…but he was right, she did treat him unfairly. She turned around and sat on the floor, feeling angry at herself and ashamed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at the ground. Scorpius sighed and sat down too, facing Rose. It wasn't until he brushed her hair out of her face that she seemed to notice he was there. She couldn't lie to herself, his touch sent shivers down her spine. Scorpius still hadn't removed his hand from her face and started to stroke her cheek. Rose felt like she couldn't breathe as he moved his head closer to hers.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry you didn't do any permanent damage to my ego" Scorpius said as he inched closer and closer. Rose would have rolled her eyes, except for the fact that Scorpius was invading her personal space and she felt like she was glued to where she was sitting. Her breath was coming in short rasps as he closed the distance between them.

Finally their lips touched tentatively and Scorpius truly realized that this really was the point of no return, which sounded completely cheesy in his head but he didn't care at that exact moment. He wanted to be with Rose Weasley, consequences be damned. And if being with her made him think and say weird phrases like "the point of no return" and being "put under her spell", then he didn't care. Her lips were soft and tasted like her strawberry chapstick. He wanted to relish this moment forever, it was absolutely perfect. Out of all the girls Scorpius had kissed in his life, he knew that this girl was going to be the one that would be etched in his memory forever. He wanted to take a piece of this with him wherever he went. He tried to memorize the flush of her cheeks, the feeling of the hairs at the nape of her neck and the way their lips fit perfectly together like two puzzle pieces that had been apart for far too long.

Rose didn't react at first…she was too shocked to do anything but feel the softness of his lips on hers. Once she realized what was going on she started reciprocating and locked her hands around Scorpius' neck. She could feel him smiling and had to resist the urge to do so herself. She tangled her hands in his hair and knew that this was what she had been missing for so long; everything clicked.

Forty five minutes later, two swollen lipped, messy haired teenagers walked out of the Potions Closet. Their hands were clasped and they had the silliest grins on their faces, as if they were keeping a secret. Scorpius handed the list to Professor Vane and continued walking with Rose. Outside the Potions door they had to part ways and after five minutes of intense snogging Rose had to pull herself away for fear of not being able to if she stayed any later. Scorpius watched her go with a hazy expression on his face, as if he couldn't believe that the last hour had actually taken place.

As Rose walked back into the dormitory she caught a quick glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and was sticking out in weird places, her mouth was still swollen, and she had a small patch of dirt on her nose from all of the dust in the closet. Her eyes were also bloodshot from being so tired…but for once she didn't care if she was pretty or ugly or had noticeable eyes or strange colored hair. At that moment she felt like the most beautiful and wanted girl in the world.

The End

Hope you all liked it. Review please, it only helps me improve :).


End file.
